Yeni Bir Gün
by pingora
Summary: James Potter öldü... Sirius Black azkabana gidiyor... Peki Remus Lupin'e ne oldu? Ne halde?


Güneş, bütün ihtişamı ile bir kere daha doğuyordu işte, geceye inat edercesine. Karanlık diz çöküyordu, aydınlığın karşısında. Yıldızlar, tekrar geleceklerinin ümidiyle sönmeye başlamışlardı. Ay sessizce vedalaşıyordu adeta dünyayla. Ve işte yeni bir gün daha başlıyordu umutlarla.

Bütün büyücü dünyasının yıllardır hayalini kurduğu gündü bugün. Her yerde kutlamalar vardı, sevinç çığlıkları, mutluluk gözyaşları. O kadar abartmışlardı ki aslında, muggle olanlar bile anlamıştı bir şeyler olduğunu. Ne büyücüler ne de cadılar için şu an bunun bir önemi yoktu. Bugün tarih kitaplarına altın harflerle yazılacaktı, her yıl bugün kaybedilenler anılacaktı birkaç damla gözyaşıyla ve karanlık lordun yok oluşu her 1 Kasım günü neşe ile kutlanacaktı. Sadece bir iki kişi bu günü asla ama asla kutlamayacaktı, voldemortun gidişine sevinmediklerinden değil. Bu gece kaybettikleri sevdikleri yüzünden, ellerinin altından kayıp giden hayatları yüzünden, aslında sadece bir daha asla eskisi gibi gülemeyeceklerini bildiklerinden.

Genç bir adam, sonbaharda olmalarına rağmen yapraklarını dökmeyecek kadar asi ama bir o kadar da ihtişamlı bir ağacın gölgesinde oturmuştu. Ufukta ışıklarını yeni göstermeye başlamış güneşi seyrediyor gibi görünüyordu, ama dikkatli bakıldığında gözlerini sıkı sıkı yumduğu anlaşılıyordu. Genç olmasına rağmen yaralarla ve çiziklerle dolu olan yüzü, çok da kolay bir hayatı olmadığını anlatıyordu. Ama şimdi sanki bir kabus görüyormuşçasına gergin, belki ondan gözlerini ölesiye kapatmış. Belki de olan her şeyi bir kabus olarak düşünmek istiyordu, gerçek olduğunu bile bile.

Daha birkaç saat önce olanları, düşünmeye başlıyor tekrardan. En yakın arkadaşının gözünün önünde Azkaban'a gidişinin görüntüsü geliyor aklına. Arkadaşı Sirius Black, Hogwarst'ta yedi yılını birlikte geçirdiği, birlikte gülüp vaktini geçirdiği. Vakit miydi sadece, yoksa onlarsız bir an geçirmiş miydi? Hatırlamıyordu bile, tek başına kaldığı o kadar az anı vardı ki. Yaz tatillerinde bile ayrı kalamazdı çapulcular, her zaman, mutlaka hangi yoldan olursa olsun görüşürlerdi. Aslında hep onların yaptığı haylazlıkları engellemeye çalışırdı, onların yoluna çıkıp 'durun' dediği çok olmuştu. Ama dinlemeyeceklerini de bilirdi ve en sonunda dayanamaz onlara katılırdı. Kaç kere ceza aldığını merlin bilirdi. Mutluydu o zamanlar…..tek kelime ile mutluydu. Çünkü hayalini bile kuramayacağı arkadaşları olmuştu. Asla onun için yaptıkları fedakarlığı unutmayacaktı, unutamazdı.

Hatıralar beyninin içine hücum ederken, ufak bir tebessüm yerleşti hüzünlü yüzüne. Hogwarst treninde tek başına otururken, kompartımanın kapısının hızla açılıp siyah kıvırcık ama özenle taranmış şaçlarıyla, asil olduğu her halinden belli olan yakışıklı bir çocuğun ''buraya oturabiliriz'' dediğini, sonra da kendini onaylamışçasına başını aşağı yukarı sallayıp, kapıdan kompartımanın dışına doğru ''boş yer buldum'' diye bağırışı geldi aklına. İşte o an unutmaya çalıştığı başka bir gerçek daha, soğuk bir rüzgar gibi çarptı yüzüne. James…dün gibi hatırlıyordu daha. Sirius'un arkasından, yaşına göre kendinden fazla emin adımlarla kompartımana girişini. Bir tebessüm yerleşti tekrar dudaklarına, istemsiz dökülen gözyaşı yanaklarından süzülürken. Ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın asla düzgün durmayacağını ilerde öğreneceği saçlarıyla, ukala olduğunu belli eden yarım ağız gülüşüyle ve gözlüklerinin arkasında saklamış olsa da sıcak bir içtenlikle elini uzatmıştı Remus'a. Büyük bir özgüvenle ''Ben James Potter'' demişti. Arkasında ayakta bekleyen asil görünümlü çocuk da, yeni tanıştığı arkadaşından güvence alırcasına elini uzatmaya gerek duymadan ona bakarak seslenmişti: ''Ben de Sirius Black''. Oturduğu yerden ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışan çocuk, onlara oranla büyük bir çekingenlikle, önce James'e elini uzatmış sonra da Sirius'a bakarak neredeyse bir fısıltı gibi ''Remus Lupin'' demişti. İşte çapulcular böyle tanışmıştı. Nereden bile bilirdi ki o gün o kompartımanda ömür boyu sürecek bir dostluk kurduklarını. Ömür…..ne kadar da kısa bir zaman aslında. Daha birkaç saat önce bir arkadaşı tamamlamıştı ömrünü, eğer öyleyse bitmiş miydi dostlukları. Hayır hayır….bitemezdi o yaşadığı sürece, hatırladığı sürece hatta o ölse bile birileri unutmayacaktı. Çapulcuların sonsuza dek süren dostluğunu birileri anacaktı hep.

Peki şimdi o ne yapacaktı? Bir arkadaşı son nefesini vermişken diğeri ona ihanet etmekle suçlanmışken, o ne yapacaktı? Olabilir miydi? Gerçekten Sirius, James'e….kardeşine ihanet etmiş olabilir miydi? Bu deli saçmalığını kafasından atmak istercesine başını salladı. Asla böyle bir şey olamazdı, biliyordu. Gerçeğin ne olacağını öğrenemeyecekti belki ama kendilerini kardeş kabul eden iki arkadaşın birbirlerine ihanet etmeyeceğini biliyordu ve bu yeterliydi. Onların arasındaki bağı en iyi Remus bilirdi çünkü. Aralarındaki şey sanki kopmayan iplerle bağlıydı, kasırgalara büyük dalgalara dayanıklı bir gemi gibiydi adeta. Acaba aralarında kan bağı olan kardeşler bu kadar bağlı olur muydu birbirlerine, hiç kardeşi olmamıştı Remus'un bilemezdi. Ama bir şeyi biliyordu, mutlu günler eskide kalmıştı artık. İki arkadaşının son görüntüleri geldi aklına. Her türlü hallerini bilirdi, davranışlarından hatta mimiklerinden hangi ruh halinde olduklarını söyleyebilirdi. Ancak yüzlerinin aldığı son hali çözemiyordu, ya da çözmek istemiyordu. Çünkü onları son haliyle değil, aklında kalan en güzel anıyla hatırlamak istiyordu. Sirus'u asil duruşu ve köpek kahkahasıyla, James'i dağınık saçları ve yamuk gülümsemesiyle anacaktı.

Güneşin kendini tüm ihtişamı ile gözler önüne serdiği anda, büyük yaşlı ağaca yaslanmış olan genç adam, yavaşça göz kapaklarını araladı. Gözlerinde biriken birkaç damla yaş daha aktı yanaklarından. Derin bir nefes aldı, bugün yeni bir gündü. Bugün bir çok insan umutla açmıştı gözlerini...bugün bir çok hayal gerçek olacaktı…bugün bazılarının en mutlu günü olacaktı...bugün yeni dostluklar kurulacaktı…daha bugün dünyaya yeni gözlerini açanlar olacaktı…bilemezdi. Bugün, yarın ve gelecekti ne olacağını bilemezdi. Çünkü dün sabah umut kırıntıları vardı içinde, ama bugün umutsuzluğun içinde boğuluyordu. Gelecek ise büyük bir boşluktu. Hareketsiz kalmaktan uyuşan bedenine inat yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Ellerini ceplerinin içine sakladı, yüzünü güneşe, gözlerini ufka çevirdi. Sadece kendinin duyabileceği, fısıltı gibi bir sesle konuşmaya başladı. Aynı şeyi söyleyip durdu, yaşlar istemsiz bir şekilde gözlerinden süzülürken. Kendine bile yabancı sesiyle ''muziplik tamamlandı'' diyordu.


End file.
